


Troubled Waters

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, I hope, No Hippos This Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn's plans for a romantic date don't work out quite like he'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about when I was listening to a song and one word struck me. My shipper mind took it and ran and this is what happened. I feel like it's a bit floopy but I'll let you make your own opinion. I hope you like it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Eve asked as she sat somewhat redundantly in the little boat Flynn had borrowed from the Library - of course the Library had its own collection of boats.

"Nope," Flynn strained as he tugged on the boats oars. "I'm fine.

"Tell me again why you thought fishing would be a good way for us to spend our day?"

"Seemed like it might be fun."

She nodded, looking at him in slight disbelief. Fishing wasn’t exactly her idea of fun and she’d expressed her concerns to him about it but he'd seemed so excited about the whole thing that she'd just gone along with it. To be honest, any kind of alone time was okay with her, they'd been so busy lately that they'd barely spent time together as a couple. "So how'd you hear about this place?"

"Jake suggested it. I think it's his thinking place."

"Huh," Eve replied thoughtfully. "I would've thought the Library was his thinking place. He always used to find comfort in books and his writing," she said.

"He stills needs somewhere to get away, like all of us. I think it might remind him of home."

"So...do I get to know about your getaway place?" she inquired.

"Not place. Person," he said simply. 

"Huh?" she asked, not catching on. Flynn grinned at her, raising his eyebrows pointedly. "Oh," she smiled, blushing ever so slightly. "Thank you...and ditto."

"Thank _you_ ," he said politely. He rowed them farther out, to the middle of the lake, then let the oars and his arms rest for a while. 

"Do you actually know how to fish?" she asked as the small vessel floated calmly on the water. 

"Uh...in theory. But we don't have to do that straight away. I brought food," he tapped the box behind him. 

"You did?" 

"Yup. And I made hot chocolate just the way you like it and put it in a flask. Ooh and I found those little peanut butter cups you like too."

"You thought of everything," she smiled before leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."

 

For a while they sat together, eating and drinking, Flynn telling Eve about all the times he'd come close to fishing but actually hadn't, and then telling her about the time he'd been attacked by hippos while in a boat. "Is this supposed to be making me feel safe? Because it's not," she laughed once he'd recounted his story. 

"That was like a one time thing and there are definitely no hippos in this lake. At least I don't think so."

"You really know to make a girl feel better," Eve laughed.

Flynn stared at her as her smile lit up her whole face. He felt his own lips curl into a smile as he watched her, unable to believe how lucky he was to be with her. "Hey, you uh, you have some peanut butter just uh..."

"Oh," she wiped the corner of her mouth with her finger. "Gone?"

He shook his head, nerves that he hadn't felt in a while suddenly creeping up on him. "Lips. Uh..." With that he leaned in and kissed her top lip, taking it between his own and lingering just a moment longer than he'd intended, her soft, delicate mouth leaving him intoxicated. "Got it," he murmured, licking his bottom lip once they’d parted. 

"Thanks," she whispered with a smile before resting her head on his shoulder. 

Flynn put his arm around her and held her close, thus able to feel it when she shivered a moment later. "Hey, you're cold," he said, looking down at her bare forearms to confirm his statement. 

"No, I'm fine," she insisted. "Better now. You're warm."

"Eve you have goose bumps. Wait, I packed a blanket. I'll get it," he pulled away from her to stand up.

"Flynn I'm fine, honest. Why don't you sit down? Besides, I'm not sure so much movement is a good idea," she told him as he rifled through the food hamper. 

"It was here. I know I packed it," he mumbled. 

The boat became unsteady as Flynn leaned into the basket, sifting through the food and drink to find the blanket. "Flynn, I really think you should sit do-"

"Woah," Flynn wobbled, hovering dangerously.

"Flynn."

"I'm fine. Aha!" He found the blanket tucked under a few soda cans and a tub of strawberries, and tugged on it....a little too hard.

"Flynn!" Eve shouted as the Librarian's arms started flailing as he lost his balance. She tried to reach out and grab his shirt but it was too late. A second later the boat capsized and Librarian and Guardian were thrown into the water. Recovering quickly from the shock of the cold and wet that had hit her, Eve was soon bobbing about on the surface of the water. Her immediate reaction upon doing so was to search for Flynn. She didn't have to look very far. A moment later he popped up next to her, arms flapping about as he coughed and spluttered. "ARE YOU OKAY?!" she called out to him. 

"I THINK SO," he yelled back. 

He was still waving his arms around and now had his chin pointing as far upwards as he could, neck stretched as he tried not to swallow any water. Eve stared at him until a thought occurred to her. "CAN YOU SWIM?!" she asked.

"EVE I HAVE TWENTY-TWO DEGREES!" he tried to avoid the question.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASKED!" 

"I REALLY DON'T THINK THIS IS THE MOST APPROPRIATE TIME TO BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!" Realising he was right and that she didn't have a counter argument, Eve said no more. Instead she looked around to assess their situation, the boat was still bobbing next to them, upside down but one oar had floated far away and one was nowhere to be found. Deciding they weren't too far from the boardwalk she swam over to Flynn and hooked her arms under his then began kicking her legs to get them back to safety. "Hey!" he tried to protest until he realised he was actually able to breathe properly since he was being held up.

 

"Hold on," Eve instructed once they'd reached safety. She pulled herself up onto the edge of the boardwalk then held out a hand to Flynn and helped him up. 

"Thank you," he panted as though he'd been the one doing all the hard work. "What?" he asked innocently as Eve scowled at him. 

"Let's go fishing, you said. It'll be fun, you said. I told you this was a bad idea, and all that stuff you bought is probably sinking to the bottom of the lake as we speak."

"Well technically not everything will sink, the density of each item will determine-" He stopped when he realised her glare had intensified. "Not important. Let's head back home?" he asked sheepishly. 

Eve reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, the screen was blank and remained so when she pushed on the power button. She glanced up at Flynn who'd done the same thing, and continued to glare at him. "Good job I suggested we drive and didn't use the door."

"You're full of great ideas. What would I do without you?" Flynn gave her a hopeful smile. Eve huffed and stomped back to the car, the inside of her boots feeling slimy as she walked, water protruding from the soles with every squelching step. 

 

Both were quiet on the journey home, Flynn not daring to say anything lest he deepen the hole he'd already dug himself into, Eve too mad to want to say anything. She did feel a little bad for being so harsh on him, especially whenever she glanced over to the passenger side and saw his little face full of disappointment, and damn those big brown eyes that could always melt her. 

* * *

"Do you mind if I shower first?" she asked quietly when they returned to their apartment. 

Flynn shook his head. "Of course not. Your hair is longer."

"Thanks," she gave him a small smile before heading to the bathroom. Eager to get out of his still wet clothes, Flynn started unbuttoning his shirt as he walked to the bedroom. He stripped down to his underwear and placed his clothes in a pile ready to take to the bathroom then sat down and perched himself on the edge of the bed until Eve had finished in the shower. 

 

"Do you want to get take out?" he asked when she entered the bedroom. 

"Um we could do. There's that soup we bought the other day, do you think we should have that, warm ourselves up a bit?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those. You get ready, I'll sort it when I'm cleaned up." He smiled at her, which he was relieved to see she returned, then headed to wash off the grimy lake water he still felt drenched in. 

* * *

"I'm sorry," Flynn mumbled regretfully, walking over to Eve after he'd showered. "It's just, there was this article that I read when I was looking up dating tips and it said fishing was supposed to be good for communication and alone time."

"Why would you think you need to read up on that?" Eve asked with a small laugh, relieved that they'd decided to cut the tension between them. "I am more than happy just curling up on the couch with you, or hanging out whilst we do our research. I don't need big gestures or fancy dates to have a good time. As long as I have you, that's enough, it's so much more than enough. Okay?" He nodded meekly. "Come here," she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I'm sorry I shouted at you." 

"It's okay. You were floating about in lake water at the time," he reassured her. 

"Thank you though," she whispered into his neck. "It was a really sweet thing that you did, and we did have a great time, you know right up until we fell in. Maybe next time leave out any ideas that involve meal worms."

She felt Flynn's breath against her skin as he gave a small laugh. "Got it," he said, his arms tightening around her waist.

 

"We should get in there," Eve nodded to kitchen once she'd pulled back enough to face Flynn, "the food's gonna get cold. 

"Hey I said I'd do that," he replied.

"It's just soup. What, you don't trust me to heat it up?" she grinned.

"No it’s not that," he insisted. "I just wanted to do...something. I still feel bad."

"Well don't. I told you, it was a very sweet idea, it just went a little...floopy. But if you really want to do something maybe you could make dessert," she suggested, slipping her arm around his waist and guiding him towards the kitchen.

"Oh but you make dessert stuff way better than me," he whined. "You should've made that."

"I did the soup."

"That's not my fault! I said I'd do that but you swooped in there all eager beaver."

"I was trying to call a truce!" Their bickering continued until they sat down to eat but neither of them really minded, it meant their fight had passed and they were back on track. 

* * *

Two days later Flynn was awoken abruptly when the duvet was pulled off him and a draft swept over him. Reaching out to cover himself once more, he glanced up at the figure standing by the side of the bed. "What are you doing?" he frowned at Eve. "It's our day off."

"Did you know the Library has a pool?" she asked, ignoring his question. 

"No I didn't," he said groggily, "because it doesn't"

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Stop arguing. I know that it does because I found it yesterday. That's when I ordered these," she informed him, throwing a plastic package next to him, in the space where she'd been lying an hour before.

Flynn continued to frown as he picked up the package and inspected it. "These are floaties," he said, looking back up at her.

"Yes. Next day delivery, thank you Amazon Prime," she smiled gleefully. "Sorry I woke you by the way, I got excited when the mail arrived."

"Eve why do we have floaties? Wait, are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?" he asked in a fluster, scrambling to sit up.

"What? No. But it's good to know where we are with that topic," she muttered to herself. "They're for you," she announced with another smile. 

"Um ookay. But you realise I'm not five," he stared at her as if she'd lost the plot.

She shook her head as she sat down next to him, unable to believe how someone so smart could take so long to catch on. "You don't have to wear them, I guess they're a metaphor. I'm gonna teach you how to swim."

Flynn's expression changed immediately, Eve could practically see the penny dropping. "You don't have to," he said quietly, appreciation in his smile nevertheless.

"Yes I do. Not just generally but from a Guardian's perspective, you never know when you might be in a situation where you need to swim. I just want you to be s-" In a second Flynn had slipped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was warm and tender, and as though he was saying a thousand thank yous as his lips pressed against hers. Eve tried to catch her breath once he pulled away and her eyes had fluttered open. "I take it you'll wear the floaties then?" she whispered with a small grin.

"I'm gonna rock them," Flynn murmured before they both burst into a fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
